


Sorey takes a shower

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Crack, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Game, Sorey and Mikleo living together so I'm tagging this as SorMik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: "Have fun and try not to drown."Sorey takes a shower. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Mai for, once again, being an amazing beta!

“Mikleo?” Sorey asked, peeking out of their bathroom.

“Hmm?”

“Where is our bath?”

“What?” Mikleo asked, lifting his eyes from the book he was currently reading and sending Sorey a questioning look from the room across.

“Where is our bath?” Sorey repeated. “There is no bath in our bathroom.”

“Well, just use a shower.”

“A _what_?” Sorey tilted his head with a sheepish expression.

Mikleo looked at him with confusion for a second, and then it hit him. He grinned.

“Oh! You don’t know what that is, do you?”

“One cannot be up to date with all the technology stuff after sleeping for centuries, you know,” Sorey pouted.

Mikleo shook his head and got up from his desk. He walked into the bathroom.

“It works nearly the same as a bathtub,” he said, gesturing towards the panel in the cabin. “It was build pretty recently, so that one pipe is still sticking out, but you don’t have to worry about it. Just twist these levers here. Simple. See?” He demonstrated the process for Sorey.

“Oh… okay,” Sorey nodded. “It looks simple enough.”

Mikleo smiled in response. “Have fun,” he said, “and try not to drown.” His lips curled into a teasing smirk as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Sorey sighed. Why does Mikleo always have to make fun of him? It wasn’t like it was _his_ fault that he was really behind the times. The world has just changed so much since he went to sleep! And Mikleo was supposed to help him adjust, not make fun of him when he didn’t understand something.

(Instead, Mikleo sadistically enjoyed watching Sorey embarrass himself over and over again, screaming at cars and trying to purify them… But they agreed not to talk about that.)

Sorey quickly undressed and turned towards the shower.

He slowly turned the first lever and watched the water coming down. It almost looked like a small waterfall, with all that thin streams coming out from the nozzle. It could be even nice to wash himself like that, after all.

He pushed one hand under the stream and immediately yanked it back.

“Cold, cold, cold!”

Sorey quickly twisted the second lever. He waited for a minute or so, and tried out the water again. Content with the temperature, he went into the cabin, carefully shutting the plastic doors around him and closing himself in the small space.

It was… surprisingly good. Of course it still couldn’t compare to a long, relaxing bath in the hot water, but Sorey could appreciate the new experience; water… well, showering him, running down his body like that, was definitely not an unpleasant feeling. It will surely be much easier and quicker to wash himself that way.

Oh, but that wasn’t everything, was it? Sorey got a glimpse of a silver panel on the wall, matching the nozzle. _What are all those buttons for?_ He leaned closer to get a better look and froze, squinting his eyes.

For Sorey, the panel could as well be written in the ancient language.

Or, maybe not – Sorey could actually _read_ the ancient language. But that? That was freaking _unreadable._

“There is a… radio?” Sorey murmured to himself. “What’s that?”

He pressed the button.

The shower _ROARED_.

All of a sudden, Sorey was surrounded by some kind of sound echoing in the cabin. He highly suspected that it was supposed to be music, but he wasn’t so sure. And it would be quite good, if it wasn’t so damn LOUD and if the singer wasn’t SCREAMING right into Sorey’s ears-

And if Sorey wasn’t so startled that he jumped and slipped on the wet floor.

He trashed his hands, desperately trying to keep his balance, and slammed them into the wall. Sorey swore and tried to hold on to something, anything-

He managed to get a grip on the pipe on the wall and sighted with relief.

And then it crashed down.

The water, steamy and hot like the breath of a dragon from the deepest parts of hell, spilled right on Sorey’s stomach. He screamed and jerked backwards, searching for some place that would be safe from that stream of a pure death (also known as nearly boiling water), but there was _no way_ he could be safe from the danger in the cabin; he summoned the rest of his bravery (or stupidity, he wasn’t really sure at this point) and jerked forward, swearing under his breath when he crossed the strongest part of the stream and blindly searched for the door’s handle, pressing his whole body to the plastic surface as much as he could, still trying to avoid the heated stream-

Sorey heard a loud _crack_ and the doors gave in.

* * *

Mikleo felt some disturbance in the water. He was used to the constant flow of it in the building, the movement surrounding him all the time. It was quite soothing to be so near his element, even in the middle of the city.

But now, the water was moving chaotically, sending some very alarming signals that Mikleo could only describe as panic screaming.

And it was all coming from their bathroom.

Well, maybe not from their bathroom _exactly_. It was possible that the pipe could brake down somewhere close… But Mikleo had to be sure.

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked.

Silence. Partly, at least – he was hearing the loud music echoing through the doors for some time now. Neighbors throwing up a party, he supposed.

Anyway – still, not a response from Sorey.

“Sorey, I’m coming in,” Mikleo warned, slightly raising his voice. He waited for a little while, just in case Sorey got so excited in discovering the new technological invention that he hadn't noticed Mikleo calling him at first, and opened the door.

The water rushed into Mikleo with so much force it felt like getting a Twin Flow to the face. He tried to put up some kind of shield to protect himself, but it was too late; he was already soaking wet.

And then the water and steam flowed away, revealing to Mikleo’s eyes the very confused and very naked Sorey, standing near something that looked all too much like plastic doors of the shower, the man desperately trying to stop the water from spilling all over the bathroom from the broken pipe.

Trying and failing miserably, was worth noticing, and also accompanied by something that sounded to Mikleo’s ears like the screams of the damned coming from the shower’s speakers.

Mikleo looked at Sorey. Sorey looked at him.

“At least I didn’t drown,” Sorey said at the same moment Mikleo has stated: “We are _definitely_ buying a bathtub.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created because I thought of Seraph!Sorey accidentally electrocuting himself while showering, and immediately remembered about My Little Pony fic called "Luna takes a shower". So, of course I HAD TO make a Zestiria version.  
> Also, Sorey totally did scream at cars when he first saw them and no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
